


The Past Haunts

by TheCrazedJoker



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Lexax hates her father can you tell, OC backstory, Patricide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazedJoker/pseuds/TheCrazedJoker
Summary: Lexax finds a familiar face when she least expects it.





	The Past Haunts

It was nothing new for Lexax to go back to her old home, if only to collect some random bottle of booze or to nap in her old bed. It WAS new, however, for her to go against her better judgement and stray from the woods. HER woods.

The tiny town was exactly how she remembered it. A loop full of shops, with a few larger loops of houses. A few wells and fountains dotted around (although the fountains were near the more affluent side of town), and in the middle of it all, a wooden post long bloodstained with shackles rusted from disuse bolted to it. Just the sight of it made Lexax’s skin crawl.

She kept her hood pulled down low on her face. That way, she would only get the occasional odd look. Lexax wandered into one of the stores, looking at nothing in particular, buying nothing, and only speaking when she had to, and then, only in a much higher pitch than normal.

The sight before her when she left made her stop short. She hadn’t expected to see that face ever again. She hadn’t seen him in twenty years, yet she still recognized him immediately. Same blond hair, same short, loose ponytail, and dark green eyes that reflected hers perfectly.

Her father. Avon Faelone.

What the fuck was he doing back here? Lexax’s blood ran cold. He made his choice all those years ago when he left her in that alley. The swordsman silently fumed, pulling on a mask of indifference she wore often in this area.

Once again, against her better judgement, she approached him.

“You look lost.” Her voice had gone slightly raspy from the shock.

“Maybe a little.” Avon flashed her the same sheepish grin that she herself wore on occasion. It made her blood boil to think about other parts of herself she shared with him. “I used to live here. Trying to find the so-called Witch of the Woods, but no one will point me in the right direction. I guess they just don’t want me around anymore. … I don’t remember anyone that looked like you the last time I was here. Are you new?”

“… No, I’m just passing through. I used to live here too, though. I can show you the way, if you want.” It took all of Lexax’s self control to not immediately lash out. She must keep herself cool. At least, until there aren’t any witnesses around.

“Really? That would be great! Thanks!” He gave her the same grin he would give her when she was a kid. When things were good. Lexax’s glare practically burned a hole through her hood.

~~~

The walk was long, but Lexax put up with it. If she played her cards right, maybe she could get some answered out of him.

“So, why are you trying to find her?” She asked.

“Well… She’s my daughter. I haven’t seen her in a long time.” A ‘long time’ was an understatement. It had been decades.

“Why not come back sooner?”

“I… I couldn’t. I couldn’t face her. I’m sure you’ve heard all about the previous Witch of the Woods, right?” Lexax nodded in response. “She was my wife. And my daughter… she just reminded me too much of her mother. I ended up leaving her and bailed on the whole situation.”

Lexax bristled. She knew his answer was going to be bullshit, but she hadn’t expected it to be so selfish.

“In that case, who says she wants to see you again?”

“I… don’t know. I wouldn’t want to see me again, either.” Avon looked through the trees to the cabin that was coming into view. “Is this it?”

“Yes. She’s long gone, though.”

“Gone..? Like-”

“Left. Got away from this.”

“Oh. Were… you two close? You look about her age.”

“You could say that.” Lexax popped an appearance potion in her mouth, crunching down on it and muttering a small ‘reset’. She pulled down her hood once the change was complete. The look of recognition that flashed on Avon’s face was unmistakable.

“Iri-” The name was cut off by a sharp gasp as Lexax sliced her sword across the width of his stomach. She kicked him to the ground, grinding her foot into the wound and looking at him with pure, unfiltered fury.

“YOU DON’T FUCKING GET TO SAY THAT NAME!” Lexax shrieked. She pulled her boot away, wiping her father’s blood off on the ground. “You LEFT ME. You. ABANDONED. Me. You don’t deserve to call me your daughter. You don’t deserve to have my name in your mouth!”

“W-Wait- Plea-”

“NO!!!” She cut him off. “I HAVE BEEN WAITING TWENTY GODDAMN YEARS FOR THIS AND YOU ARE NOT GONNA FUCKING INTERRUPT ME! You knew this place was dangerous for me, and you left me anyway! Do you even fucking know what I went through because you left?! I was beaten, starved, abused, WHIPPED, BURNT, ALMOST KILLED! I HAD A GODDAMN NAIL HAMMERED THROUGH MY EAR! I’M COVERED IN COUNTLESS SCARS AND IT’S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!!!” The screaming left her throat raw and her breathing ragged. She whipped off her coat, lifting the back of the tank top she wore underneath. “Look at my back. Look at my back, you goddamn asshole. This is your fault. All. Your. Fault.”

Lexax stabbed her sword through Avon’s stomach, right in the wound. “Don’t. Fucking. Move.”

She stormed into her old forge, long cold, and grabbed a sledgehammer she used for breaking apart materials. The fear in Avon’s eyes when he saw it made her smile.

“Everything that happened to me, everything that’s happening now, it’s all your goddamn fault, you weak, selfish sonovabitch.” She raised the hammer high over her head. “Goodbye, daddy.” With that, she slammed it down, crushing her father’s skull and killing him.

~~~

Lexax sighed and sat down next to the corpse, head in her knees. She’s dreamt of this for years; getting the vengeance for herself that she had craved for so long. Why did she feel so… empty?


End file.
